


A stranger with potential

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, komaeda is a slut lol, they meet and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: Kamukura might've finally found someone worth his time.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Kudos: 190





	A stranger with potential

**Author's Note:**

> And another Tumblr drabble request that uuhhhh ended up going a little longer than I expected lol
> 
> I'm very lukewarm about kamukoma but I enjoyed writing this a lot and it's my favorite drabble so far I think! Hope you guys like, the prompt was "Don't be shy"

“Mmmh, and what might  _ your _ name be, sir?”

Kamukura’s eyelids dropped ever so slightly. Of course, he’d heard the footsteps of a stranger approaching him from behind like five minutes ago but he had been silently hoping he wouldn’t try to interact with him. Not just that, but he could recognize the intentions behind that tone from a mile away. How boring, how utterly predictable. It was so easy to fall into those kinds of behaviors during the end of the world. Well, figures he might as well just get it over with, it’s not like he had a lot to do at the moment anywa-

_ Ah. _

Turning around, Kamukura realized this might not be just another random sexual encounter. The man before him was clearly a remnant of despair left by Junko Enoshima. 

_ Ah, no _ . Not quite. He had her mark all over him, but he wasn’t exactly like the rest of the remnants. This man wasn’t really one of her lackeys, and yet… her rotten essence was all over him, Kamukura could practically drown in the despair that he emitted.

How…  _ interesting _ .

Kamukura’s eyes opened up ever so slightly. This had the potential to not be so boring after all.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda.” The stranger continued speaking. “And I can tell we’re both working for the same purpose here.” His voice was practically dripping with honey, the amount of arousal in it almost enough to impress Kamukura. It wasn’t often that strangers would be so blatantly horny for him, or at least not so quickly.

His statement was certainly interesting, though. Not only was it curious that he would dare make such a bold statement, but Kamukura wondered what led this man to reach that conclusion in the first place. From the outside, Kamukura only looked like a slightly unconventionally calm man during an apocalypse.

Indeed, Nagito Komaeda was proving to be the most interesting thing he’d encountered that week.

Kamukura did not reply, he figured Komaeda wasn’t actually expecting him to. He was right, as always. Without another word, the stranger seductively walked up to him, as if that attitude would in any way change the outcome of their encounter.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Komaeda started again, fully closing the distance between them and rubbing Kamukura on top of the fabric of his pants. “that my existence is nothing but trash and I don’t deserve to walk on the same planet as you.” Kamukura almost raised an eyebrow at this, he, actually, didn’t think that way at all, but this man had obviously already convinced himself of it, and Kamukura didn’t really feel like arguing him on his clearly very strong mindset, so he didn’t question it. “But I think we could both do  _ wonderful, hopeful _ things together.”

Hmm. That offer (and innuendo) certainly caught his attention, and apparently, his dick’s too. Kamukura could feel himself swelling up at both the slight thrill of the stranger’s promise as well as his insistent hand that seemed to be really enjoying the shape of his length. 

Grinning lustfully, Komaeda took one of his hands and guided it inside the back of his pants and underwear, allowing him to get a good feel of the firm shape of his ass. “Hey, can I put it in here?” He panted into his ear, even though he clearly already knew the answer.

“Do as you wish.” Kamukura replied anyway. Sex wasn’t something he found particularly engaging, but this Komaeda could very well change that. And furthermore, Kamukura found himself uncharacteristically interested in what could happen afterwards, so the sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could find out just how entertaining Komaeda could be.

Not to mention, his ass was definitely something to be appreciated, as well as the way his hand felt on his erection.

Moaning obscenely, Komaeda gently pushed them both towards the nearest wall and straddled him to the floor, letting out loud whines as he began shamelessly grinding on him, the outline of his own erection already obvious against Kamukura’s stomach. They were completely exposed here out in the open, but it being the end of the world and all, it’s not like there were a lot of people around, and it’s not like this kind of sight would be weird nowadays. Kamukura figured Komaeda wouldn’t care even if it was.

“I’ve dreamed of something like this for so long.” Komaeda spoke again in that lust-filled voice of his, not stopping his hips for even a second. “Of finding someone like you, and then being used by you. I’ve been looking for so long and-  _ aah _ , I’ve finally found you.” He hastily undid his own pants and lowered them just enough to expose his entrance and free his erection, just before doing the same to Kamukura’s zipper. “Please,  _ mess me up _ . Fill me with your hope.”

Unexpectedly, his words did manage to pique up his interest.

Satisfied at how Kamukura’s cock was now fully hard, Komaeda lined himself up right above him and didn’t waste a second longer to fully plunge himself on him, letting out a cry of ecstasy right next to Kamukura’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck and began immediately bouncing on him.

Kamukura let out a low groan of his own. Just as he expected, Komaeda’s ass was warm and tight and the way he rolled his hips up and down was nothing short of amazing (professional could be an apt word). Both his desperate cries for more and the way his entrance sucked him in gave testimony of just how much he was enjoying it. Kamukura was used to being praised and desired, but this stranger’s… adoration was truly something he hadn’t seen before. He would be lying if he said that didn’t make his dick harden inside Komaeda’s ass.

“Come on,” Komaeda whined, grinding his hips so intensely Kamukura could feel the desperation in each roll. “Don’t be shy, use me, fuck me however you like, I will-  _ nnh _ ! only live to serve you and your cock now.”

Kamukura found out he had a soft spot for dirty talk that day. What a novelty.

Groaning even louder than before, Kamukura forcibly grabbed the stranger’s hips, holding them in place before he began thrusting up into him at top force. Komaeda’s moans became as loud as humanly possible almost immediately, now practically screaming in Kamukura’s ear as he continued to clench his ass around his dick and sucking him in in approval.

“ _ Yes, yes, yes. _ ” He started chanting, and Kamukura actually found himself biting down on his lower lip to stifle what would’ve been an embarrassingly loud moan. Nagito Komaeda was drawing reactions out of him that no one else had before. This man continued to prove himself to be something he’d never seen before, and both his mind and his dick couldn’t help but be very interested in him.

Forcing his hips out of Kamukura’s grasp, Komaeda gave one last, hard thrust downwards against him and came with his loudest cry yet, staining both of their stomachs on top of their clothes and clenching on him even harder than before. Not wanting to make any noise, Kamukura bit down on the stranger’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he orgasmed right after him, Komaeda’s ass practically drawing out the cum right out of him as he rode the last stretch of his own orgasm.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity as they both panted their way to a regular breathing again.

“So,” Komaeda spoke in the most hoarse voice he’d ever heard. “what might  _ your _ name be, sir?”


End file.
